


Sunburn

by chekovthechosen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Other, Vampires, but like with fangs and stuff yay, really gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chekovthechosen/pseuds/chekovthechosen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pressed up against the wall next to Kageyama, listening to him hollering at Iwaizumi's recklessness, Yaku laughing hysterically and Oikawa shrieking as he burned, Hinata smiled. Maybe he would like it here after all, and perhaps this kind of life wasn't so bad.</p><p>Then he realised he was burning too. And he started screaming.</p><p>-----</p><p>The Haikyuu!! kids grow fangs and fuck around but still play volleyball god bless<br/>In short: Vamp au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about this it exists bcos Halloween I'm even more sorry I'm writing this instead of the fic I should be updating it's not me i was possessed by the spirit of gay halloweenie

It was on the side of the road that Kageyama found him. Weak and wheezing, a dark liquid erupting from his lips like a fountain, sprawled revoltingly on the damp asphalt. The night was cool, and with the recent rain, the ground shimmered with a watery sheen. He crossed lankily over to him and stared at the body.

With dawning horror, he recognised the boy from the local community center, the asshole that wanted Kageyama to toss the ball for him and wouldn’t shut up or keep still. What’s his name…Hinata… Kyohei? Sousuke? Finally, the answer came to him. Shoyo. 

He bent down and peered at the slack, twitching face. Hinata’s appearance was still youthful, and supposedly, though he was nineteen and still short as a Christmas elf, he argued that it was the round curve of his cheek that did it. A day didn’t pass when he protested that he simply had a ‘baby face’, while Kageyama himself found that to be marginally more embarassing than admitting that you were short. Smartass didn’t even have a baby face.

“K-kageyama.” A faint whisper slid into the chill air. “Is… that…you?”

A shiver of shock coursed through him, but some part of Tobio reminded him that he was sort of aware that Hinata was still alive, just unconscious. However, it was clear that he was wrong about that last part, since he had started calling his name.

“Hey, kid.” Kageyama grunted, poking him tentatively. 

“Don’t ‘hey kid’ me, you’re… m-my… age…” Hinata coughed, still hell-bent on fighting with him. “Ass.”

He sighed, running a hand through his sleek black hair and said, “Kay. I’ll just leave you here.”

“No, wait!” Hinata croaked suddenly, his voice peaking and cracking in fear. “I’d die!”

“Look, Hinata.” Kageyama said. “Either way, you’re going to die. It’s too late.”

“It’s not!” He began to sob, reaching feebly to try and smear the tears off his face. “It’s not! You just hate me! You want me to die! Liar, liar, liar!”

“I can help you.” He growled. “But I don’t have to.”

“Then help me!” Hinata cried tremulously. “Now!”

“One condition: If I save you now, you’ll live forever. No takebacks.” Tobio smiled menacingly. He knelt down and leant closer, until his lips were brushing against Hinata’s earlobe and his breath was warm and ticklish on his skin. “How about it?”  
“I don’t understand.” He whimpered. “I’m dying.”

“As a vampire.” Kageyama chuckled and he pulled away. “What do you say? It comes with a price, you know.”

“I know, live forever, burned by sunlight, can’t eat food, yada yada.” He muttered. “I don’t care. I wanna survive.”

“No.” The vampire looked affronted. “That’s not it at all. What I meant was you’ll have to work for me.”

“Work for you?” 

“Yeah. Instead, you’ll have to do the laundry, clean the house, get the food, possibly even land a job to help pay the bills,” He counted it off on his fingers. “Well, in addition to what you said anyway.”

“What? That sucks!” Hinata hacked. Slowly, he tried to drag himself away by one hand, the other clutching his stomach in pain. “Shityama… I’ll find myself a new vampire.”

“Shithead!” Tobio yelled, smacking him in the leg. “There is no one here but us! You’ll pass out in a second, so take it or leave it!”

“Fine!” Hinata screamed back. “When I wake up, I’m running away!”

“As if! You wouldn’t even succeed, plus, you’d die on your own. Piece of crap asshole motherfucker… ah.” Kageyama looked down at the lack of noise. “He’s out. Oh well, I’ve got permission anyway. This is going to taste horrible.”

Reaching out, he pulled Hinata towards him and settled him in his lap. He took a deep breath, fingers ghosting the pale skin of the boy’s neck. Then, with a moment’s hesitation, he bent over and sunk his teeth into Hinata’s neck and began to drink in huge, thirsty gulps. It wasn’t bad, just raw and ragged, like drinking something high in alcohol but low in taste. Not his type. Still he forged on, swallowing mouthful after mouthful until he felt Hinata’s pulse start to disappear, vanishing into a silence he couldn’t bear.

Hastily, he drew away and raised his arm, dragging his fangs across the flesh and slicing it clean. Blood immediately welled up in a pooling, red streak, and he pressed it to Hinata’s lips. Carefully, he forced him to drink it. When he thought that he had had enough, Kageyama checked the kid’s pulse again. Gone. But he knew he was alive, in a way. He’d managed it in time.

Tiredly, he hugged Hinata’s still body close. He’d have to get him back before sunrise, and make sure no one saw them. Maybe one day he’d ask him how this happened, but for now, all he could do was wonder. 

Tobio could feel something wet rolling down his cheeks. Surprised, he stroked it with his hand and found that it came away with glistening remnants of a tear. Then more started coming, and he couldn’t stop them as they surfaced and tumbled down over the roll of his eyelashes, into Hinata’s hair.

Asshole couldn’t stay out of trouble. Did he even have any idea what he’d gotten himself into this time? The life he’d left behind, the family he’d never see again, the things he wouldn’t be able to do anymore, and this was just the start of it. Soon he’d find that it was much, much worse than he imagined. It was the life of a vampire.


	2. Enter Nishinoya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More totally ~eerie~ halloween stuff  
> *makes wiggly eyebrow motions*  
> ~eerie~

Nishinoya Yuu was a disaster magnet. His entire existence was a joke and quite unbelievable, really.

For starters, he was just a kid when he began his fight in the civil rights movement. Twelve when he attended his first rally, thirteen when he was first beaten to an inch of his life, fourteen when he shot someone, fifteen when he joined a gang, and sixteen when he started one. 

Known as the formidable Yellow Crows Movement, his people indiscriminately murdered KKK members, local racists, and anyone that dared cross their path. In as little as a few hours from the crime they would descend, slicing and killing, then leaving little to no evidence behind. When trouble seemed to brew, they left town, with just a rumour as proof of their time there. They moved so silently and swiftly that that was all there was. A rumour. They never truly existed, not with their level of skill. 

With all of that happening, you’d think that Nishinoya would have been attacked by some vengeful racist or forcibly turned by a bitter enemy, but that was nowhere near what really occurred. In fact, it wasn’t something that most people would be able to guess.

However, the night it all began was when he was at a party. He struck it up with some hot guy, dangerous too, and just his type. They clicked, the other man shrugging nonchalantly and asking if Noya wanted to make out, which he did. Well, he was 4"10 of greaser charm, and he liked taller guys. This one was a stunning 6"5. No way he wasn't getting in his pants. 

Eventually, kissing turned into grinding, grinding turned into heavy petting, and then they had to go find themselves a bedroom while still practically glued to each other. During sex, Bartholomew, as his name turned out to be, started nipping him hard enough to draw blood, which didn’t really faze Nishinoya. Seriously, they’d agreed some funky stuff was allowed, and even came up with a safe word: Glasses. 

Then he began biting him with enough force that it seemed he wanted to tear a piece out of Noya, and glancing down in horror, he saw the glint of two curved, sharp canines. Naturally, he began to scream ‘glasses’ at the top of his lungs, but of course, Bart didn’t stop. Instead, he gave the finishing blow, sinking his teeth into Noya’s flesh and drinking ferociously, clawing at him to increase the blood loss and hurry to usher him towards death’s door. 

After that, Yuu lost consciousness, fading out of reality with a slurred, “Fuck you… you can’t kill me… your name is ridiculous… this is bull…shit…”

When he woke up, he was in pitch-blackness. Walls rubbed tightly against his sides, top and bottom, closing him in. Quite obviously, he panicked and broke the lid of what he realised to be a coffin and began to scrabble his way through the dirt that came rushed down on top of him. At first, he believed it would suffocate him. Then, when he didn’t die, he came to understand that he didn’t need to breathe anymore.

With a final burst of strength, he overcame his fear and fatigue, and erupted to the surface, crawling out and lying flat on the dank earth. He wasn’t super freaked out about being a vampire or dying or anything, just pissed at Bartholosucks. Besides that, he was astoundingly okay with it. 

Even his gang members were too, when he returned back they all cheered and called him God, fed him popsicles and then rushed to help him when he threw it back up. That was when they were taught that vampires have different bodies and needs, also because Nishinoya bopped each of them on the heads for it. 

Subsequently the prestige of his group increased tenfold, with new gossip of an leader who had conquered death and achieved immortality, the son of a war god or something who has the strength of a hundred men and eats the people he kills. His right hand man, Tanaka, was glad to spread this chitchat, and went so far as to request that Noya turn him as well. 

Times were hard from there on, watching his best buddies die and new members join, keeping his secret from the second gen of Yellow Crows and concealing his blood-sucking tendencies diligently from the public. But then, in the present, things lightened up, with next to no rallies to attend and easy pickings of people who weren’t brought to proper justice.

The legend of the Yellow Crows remained strong, even as revered as the bible story, due to the fact that even after all those years, they had never lost speed. Plus, it did seem to be that the leader was still around.

Noya liked his life, sending out the juniors to buy groceries, and was delighted when they came back with bags laden heavy to the brim with blood pops. Logically, the senior members had assured that accidents weren’t repeated. Just thinking about it made the tops of their heads sting annoyingly. Recently, he and his old team all moved to Japan, in the Miyagi prefecture where Noya originated from.

It was simple, nice, and profitable. Not just with money but emotional pride too, taking in strays and housing them, giving them a new family and seeing the happiness in their eyes. 

There was Sugawara and Daichi from down the street who hosted volleyball tournaments every week and the club everyday at midnight to five in the morning. They claimed it was all part of the Friends and Family of the Paranormal activities, so they constantly provided Vampire-friendly food and drink. 

Still, Sugawara always appeared to be sick, and as soon as he got better, he’d fall ill with food poisoning again. He and his husband were humans, twenty-two and twenty-four in appearance, by Noya’s guess.

At least, he would laugh to himself, he could still be a libero. Being a vampire was great. The best part was: he told his bloodplay story every chance he got – no sense wasting a good opportunity. Anyway, he thought it was funny. Plus, Tanaka’s awakening involved an Elephant, some kind of spider-monkey and someone falling into the pond.

Though in his heart, Nishinoya knew that not everyone had such a happy ending. Not everyone could tell the tale of their turning. Not everyone could recount their deaths with a smile. 

But it didn’t matter anyway, because when Noya became a vampire, there was one thing he knew instantly: he had another cause to fight for.

And this time, it would be a hell of a lot harder to kill him for doing it.


	3. Enter Tanaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a heads up, I'm not making this a huge writing project. Which means I won't worry too much about steadily updating, but I will probably continue this as it's something cute to write in my leisure time, I guess. Thank you guys so much for your support! 
> 
> Please note that in the beginning, I am only introducing characters. Once I have established a firm footing I will increase the length of the chapters.

 

Glancing back over his shoulder, Tanaka traipsed out of the hideout. Ahead of him was a long journey – the grocery run. Now, the Big Save was always open, twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, fifty-two weeks a year. Not only that, but inside was the kindest, cutest person known to humanity, and he was bent on scoring with him.

 

Slipping out of his reverie about this victory, he neared the automatic sensors of the doors and they slid open for him. That was something he never got over. It was enjoyable shouting ‘Get outta the way!’ every time he came in and relishing the sweet success when they did. The new age never ceased to amaze.

 

By the cashier stood Asahi, bleary eyed and looking like a month-old jellyfish carcass washed up on the beach. Robotically, he dragged item after item across the scanner and jerked his head forward in a nod of thanks to the customers when he was done. He was so exhausted that a few chestnut locks of his hair was dangling in front of his face, having escaped his hairband, and swayed across his vision every time he moved.

 

“Sup,” Tanaka grinned, clapping him on the back and moving right past. The slap elicited a whimper from the gentle giant, and he almost dropped the milk carton that he was bagging.

 

From his station, Sugawara perked up and called, “Please be careful with the staff!”

“Yeah, yeah. We’re just joking around over here, lighten up!” He responded quickly, trying to laugh away the butterflies in his stomach.

 

“If you say so.” Still staring suspiciously, Suga nodded in understanding.

 

Casually, Tanaka tilted over to the cash machine to steal a glance at the paper pasted up next to it. Stated quite clearly, it said that the shift change would be in twelve minutes. Asahi would stay; Suga would go to the sweets store down the street that always seemed to open at the crack of dawn. Nonetheless, he’d have to prepare the soy pudding and clean up before the store opened, so he had to go early.

 

“If you’re looking for the Vampire section, it’s over there.” The young man sighed, jabbing a thumb in that direction. It was quite obviously an attempt at ridding himself of the newest, nosiest customer.

 

Embarrassed, Tanaka gulped and replied, “U-uh… um, thanks. A lot.”

 

“My pleasure!” Sugawara smiled genuinely, something that seemed to come naturally to him whether or not he seriously liked the person he had to make the expression for. He was just kind, Tanaka guessed, and didn’t like to make people feel bad. Therefore, everyone got a well wish and a warm welcome.

 

“Sure.” He shoved his hands into his pockets and slunk over to the other end of the store. “Have a good day at work. I’ll come by later for an almond pudding.”

 

“Oh! T-thank you.” Besides the shy flutter of his lashes, it was indistinguishable whether he was surprised or unnerved by Tanaka’s knowledge of his schedule.

 

 _So cute!_ His heart pounded, flicking his gaze back over another time to take in the effortless beauty of Suga.

 

That was when Daichi walked in, powerful and commanding. With a coy smirk, he sidled up to Suga and placed a gentle kiss on his soft, pale cheek.

 

“Hey, sweetheart.” He said.

 

“Hey.” Suga greeted him back. “What’s up?”

 

“Came to pick you up from work. On to your next job?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Damn. I’ll walk you there though.” He offered earnestly.

 

“Sure!” Suga agreed with a grin. “But it’s not too far, you know.”

 

“I just want to spend time with you. I’ll wait first, get the shopping done while I’m at it.”

“Okay, Mr Businessman.” Suga chuckled, glancing over the list of items that needed restocked in the store. “Enjoy your stay.”

 

“I’m an accountant, not a businessman. And I will.” Daichi grumbled half-heartedly, walking away to the food aisle.

 

After he left, Suga turned his attention back to Tanaka.

 

“So? What would you like?” He enquired.

 

“Um…uh… your number!” Tanaka almost screamed, stammering it out robotically. “You are attractive! And nice!”

 

“Oh!” Suga was a bit taken aback, but he wasn’t unkind about it. “Sure, here it is.”

 

In disbelief, Tanaka watched as his crush pulled out a notepad, bent over to press it to the counter and jotted down a series of numbers.

 

“There you go.” He stood up straight, holding out his hand with the sheet of paper held loosely between his index and middle finger. “Anything else?”

 

“A brownie!” He yelled.

 

“Vampire friendly?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“What else?” Suga asked as he slid out from behind his station and moved gracefully to go get a box of brownies from the Vampire food aisle.

 

“This stuff!” Tanaka shoved the grocery list at him, which he graciously accepted.

 

“Just wait here a moment. If a customer comes, ask Asahi-san to handle it.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Suga chuckled a bit, the corners of his eyes crinkling and lifting like the edges of his rose-petal lips. Then he turned on his heel and moved away to find the things on Tanaka’s list, murmuring some of the items under his breath as he read it over. He turned a corner and was gone.

 

While he was gone, Tanaka tried poking fun at Asahi, but the guy only blubbered and got really flustered, so he stopped. It wasn’t too long before Sugawara was back anyway, carting a large shopping basket. Dumping it out onto the black conveyor belt, he picked up the divider from the side and placed it behind all the things with a flourish, and with one swift, fluid movement, he was back at the till again.

 

“Okay, here we go.” He muttered to himself as he set up the cash register. “There we are!”

 

The black rubber spluttered to life and began to move forward, delivering the groceries to Suga, who scanned all of them quickly and placed them aside for Tanaka to bag. He watched him work, seemingly appalled at the way he just shoved everything into the plastic.

 

“Do you… want me to help?” He asked, unsure.

 

“I-I can manage.” Tanaka said nervously as he crammed the last thing in. “Thank you.”

 

“Well, the total is one thousand eight hundred and fifty-six yen.”

 

“Here!” He dumped a sack full of coins on the counter. “I’m sure this adds up. You can keep the change.”

 

“There’s no need - ”

 

Tanaka made a slightly distressed noise. “You can keep the change.”

 

“Thank you.” Sugawara flashed him a pearly smile. For a moment, just as Tanaka blinked, his image flickered and turned translucent, then disappeared. When he blinked a second time, Suga was back. “Come again!”

 

Tanaka nodded briskly, overcoming his brief confusion. He lifted the bags and hauled them out the door with him, beginning his walk back to the house.

_Suga was a nice human_ , he thought. _Or whatever._


	4. Enter Kenma and Kuuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, thank you guys so so much for supporting this piece of work! Hehe when I made it I seriously didn't expect it to gain any popularity - thank you so much again for supporting me. All feedback and kudos make me extremely happy~ Thank you!!

It was a brisk, chilly morning the day Kenma arrived. Kuuro stood at his side, ready and watching as they made their way along to their new home in the Miyagi Prefecture, dubbed Crow City. They weren’t particularly ready for much, and their welcoming didn’t cross over those meagre expectations.

 

The two of them had just come from Britain, where they had lived for a few hundred years. Nothing was ever able to separate the pair, not since the day they met. At first, Kenma was just the weird foreigner, fresh off the boat in England. Then he got lost, cut off from his parents, unable to find his family. So he lived out his life, lay in the streets in absolute poverty, falling ill with every other disease that happened to be common in the area.

 

One day, he had an extremely terrible bout of cholera and as he lay sprawled in the dirt, tears tracked down his cheeks, carving through the filth on his face. He knew he wasn't going to survive this time. With the fever, dehydration and a battle raging on inside his body, it was only a matter of an hour or so before he would die.

 

And that was when Kuuro found him. Kenma would never forget any detail about his image at that moment – a fine gentleman with sleek black hair and flashing eyes. His hat perched formally upon his head, the ribbon fastened around it fluttering in the same wind that battered Kenma’s broken body, as if even the weather had a soft spot for him. He was dressed smartly in a black suit, hoisting a cane in one hand so it tapped against his shined brown shoes as he walked. In a moment, his sharp eyes fell upon Kenma and they seemed to melt indefinitely.

 

He had known that Kenma wouldn’t survive, so he simply gathered up the boy’s body against his own and carried him back to his house, completely ignorant of the mud and sick he was smearing onto his expensive clothing. For a brief few minutes after they arrived back, he put Kenma into his own bed and mopped at his brow, trying to nurse his tenderly and ask him questions. One such question happened to be: “Are you afraid of death?”

 

And in his delirium, Kenma whimpered tearfully, “…母さん。”

 

“Mother?” Kuuro asked confusedly.

 

“I… want so see my mother.” He sobbed through his pain, barely audible.

 

Kuuro shook his head, saying, “I don’t know where she is. Please, tell me, if you want to live?”

 

“I’m scared…” In a moment of clarity, Kenma was quiet, his eyes focused and calm as they surveyed the ceiling. “I’m scared of dying.”

 

As he passed out in that moment, Kuuro panicked, jumping to his feet and shaking him. When Kenma didn’t stir, he checked his pulse and found that he could still feel it faintly. Seizing the opportunity, he moved as quickly as he could to usher Kenma towards the Turning.

 

Finally, it worked. After three days in a coma, as much like a dead body as any other, Kenma’s eyes flickered open, golden orbs stronger than ever. They blinked emphatically at Kuuro, a silent thanks. All the other man could do was bite his lip to hold back the tears of joy that not another person died under his roof. You see, the man was a doctor. In the 18th and 19th centuries in England, there was virtually nothing he could do to help anyone. But now, he had.

 

So in the 21st century, as Kenma stood in the crisp air, he turned to Kuuro and flashed him a small smile.

 

“We’re here.” He murmured, reaching out to hold his friend’s hand.

 

Kuuro obliged, grasping his numb fingers with a vigour. “Yeah, we are.”

 

“Was it really such a good decision?” Kenma looked around.

 

“First of all: I don’t want to deal with yobs and neds anymore. Secondly, I want to take you to see the world, Kenma.” He grinned down at him. “I want to do everything for you.”

 

Blushing, Kenma looked away and whispered, “It’s only because you feel responsible for me.”

 

Leaning down, Kuuro slid a hand into Kenma’s hair and pulled him up so that their lips connected softly, for a brief moment. He could feel the taller guy’s grin curving and shifting against his lips.

 

Kuuro pulled back a mere centimetre or two and breathed softly, “It’s only because I bloody love you, you git.”

 

“Oh…okay.” Kenma said, flustered but giddy with happiness.

 

Then Kuuro jabbed him in the waist and ran off, laughing, waiting for Kenma to chase after him into the house, which he did do. They started to unpack haphazardly, throwing shirts and various items at each other in a weird rendition of a food fight.

 

They’d barely been living there for three days, with the shutters permanently closed and the door always locked, never leaving the house during the day and with constant yelling as the only indication that someone was living there, when the local welcome wagon arrived to greet them.

 

Well, first of all, the doorbell rang, which caused the pair of them to stop fighting over the game controller and look over to the door in unison. After a silent struggle with their gazes, Kuuro admitted defeat and disentangled himself from the wrestler’s hold he had on his lover, staggering to his feet and stumbling away to tell whoever it was to piss off.

 

Upon opening the door, he saw a young man with short grey hair parted down the middle, sweeping away into opposite directions. A single cowlick flicked upwards annoyingly amongst the layered locks. A bright smile played on his lips, pastel pink and shimmering with some kind of lip balm.

 

“Hello!” He said loudly, scrunching his eyes shut in a brief grin so Kuuro could see the dark brown mole placed exactly under his left eye, almost too neat and tidy to seem real.

 

“Good evening?” He edged, raising his eyebrows. “Who are you?”

 

“I’m Sugawara Koushi.” Suga said pointedly. “From the local Friends and Family of the Paranormal.”

 

“Oh? If it’s only the Friends and Family then why’d you come to us?”

 

“Ah, well, it’s a minor misnomer. We’re a small group of humans to go around helping the supernatural people of this area.” He explained. “We hold meetings twice a week - it used to be every night - and volleyball sessions once a week. We also try to spread understanding of your situations to the more close-minded Friends and Family of the Paranormal.”

 

“So all you do is cater to bigots?” Kuuro folded his arms squarely across his chest and leaned against the doorframe. He knew full well what Sugawara had meant, he just wanted to poke fun at him and see him lose patience.

 

“Not at all,” He continued sweetly, “But if we don’t educate them, they could hurt our local PPs.” As a side note, he added quickly, “Paranormal People.”

 

“Well, so you’d put us both in the same room?”

 

“No, of course not! We have counselling for those people on a separate day. It would simply be rash and hurtful to have both meetings at the same time – in fact, it could even endanger you guys!”

 

After a pause, Kuuro asked, “…How’d you know ‘bout Kenma and I?”  


“We have our ways here.” Suga tapped his nose knowingly. “I came to bring you a gift basket and brochure, it has all the information you need about this place.”

 

“Sure, thanks.” He said, snatching the wicker basket up and hoisting it over his shoulder. “Bye now.” Before Sugawara could respond, he slammed the door in his face and returned to Kenma’s side in the living room.

 

“What happened?” He said softly.

 

Shrugging, Kuuro responded, “Local charity shit. There’s blood packs and stuff inside the basket if you want any.”

 

“Poisoned?”

 

“Couldn’t smell any.”

 

“That’s suspicious.” Kenma wrinkled his nose, befuddled.

 

Nodding, Kuuro said, “It is. That guy… he exuded niceness and generosity, I guess, but something about him made me tick. He gave me this creepy vibe, y’know?”

 

Looking him up and down, Kenma supplemented, “Made you feel unsettled? Goosebumps? Like he was watching you from multiple directions?”

 

“Yeah. Not even going to ask how you know.” Kuuro rubbed his hair absently.

 

“You look a bit unsure. Your skin is still bumpy from all those _scary_ shivers. And…” Kenma looked back down at his game. “He made me feel that way too. Like he was watching me. Which he shouldn’t have been, since you were standing between us.”

 

“That’s weird.” Kuuro frowned.

 

“It was like he had eyes all over the room.” Kenma shivered. “I’m the guy who watches people and freaks them out but he… he terrifies me.”

 

“But in a sneaky way. Like he’s sweet-talking as he’s doing something horrible.” Kuuro glanced about them warily.

 

“I still feel like he’s watching us now.” He admitted nervously.

 

“But it’s okay, right?” Kuuro pondered. “He’s human, isn’t he?”

 

“I’m not sure.” Kenma shook his head. “I’m not even sure.”

 

And the two of them sat there for a while in complete silence, frozen in fear at the billions of eyes staring at them – the eyes that they couldn’t even see. Sugawara Koushi, the cute neighbour who spent most of his time aiding the community, had terrified them to the bone.

 

When they met the second time, and the time after that, and the time after that, the feeling dulled, as if he was getting better at hiding himself. It never went away completely; in his charismatic voice and glinting eyes there was an undertone of malice, a knife hidden under his tongue and ready to cut.

 

They said they enjoyed the gift basket, and sent a thank-you card back with their membership applications.

 

Friends and Family of the Paranormal.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Enter Iwa-chan and Trashykawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh guys I'm so sorry about this!! I tried to upload this ASAP... I did say I wasn't bothered abt continuing this but then it gained quite a bit of popularity ;A; I'm working on another serious writing project rn but I promise to at least persevere with this on the side as much as I can! Chapters may take a good amount of time to come around, but I am by no means discontinuing this. Thank you so much for putting up with me!!

 

Warily, Oikawa looked around. It was the first meeting of the FFP that he’d ever been to, and so far it looked absolutely boring. In the corner stood a shaky table propped up against the wall to help it support its immense load of one horrifically ugly punch bowl, filled with some unknown generic liquid. To that travesty’s right, a spread of food, which happened to mostly be a make-your-own-salad bar slash chip dip buffet, complete with one random lasagne in a Tupperware smack-bam in the middle.

 

The whole layout made no sense at all, and to be perfectly honest, he had to wonder why he was so concerned. He didn’t even eat this food, and there was no buffet for what he did actually live off of. Maybe because it would offend the humans, he guessed. In any case, when he arrived, Suga-san had come over and whispered to him discreetly that if he was hungry then there were some snacks in the fridge that he’d have to eat in the Home Economics kitchen down the hall, but that he really should’ve had a meal before he came.

 

It was annoying, really, to see prissy human Suga running around at a meeting for a club made to help monsters trying to please all the other prissy humans there, even if that meant forcing the ‘honoured guests’ to make humiliating allowances for them – because “they’re still learning”.

 

However, he conceded with a pout and moved to take his place at the table, waving off Suga’s other instructions airily. Iwa-chan was already seated, having a passive-aggressive conversation with some old guy who was refusing to admonish his negative opinions towards Vampires, and who was also getting more and more flustered with every nonchalant shrug Iwaizumi sent his way.

 

Giggling, Oikawa slid his arms around Iwaizumi’s left one and rubbed his head on the boy’s shoulder; relishing the grunt of acknowledgement he received. His feathery brown hair like melting milk chocolate was soft, and it carried the fragrance of cocoa butter too; so Iwaizumi couldn’t help but shift to reciprocate his boyfriend’s touch.

 

Apparently, this was the last straw, for the irate geezer stood up with a scrape of his metal-legged chair against the shining linoleum floor and, blustering, went off towards the array of dips. From the way he snatched his paper plate off the table, it appeared – if his show of it was anything to go by – that he wasn’t returning. Iwaizumi heaved a sigh of relief, running a broad hand through his hair.

 

“Man, I thought he’d never leave.” He groaned, his voice orotund and dulcet.

 

Oikawa squeezed hard, hugging him tighter, and replied, “Aw, poor Iwa-chan. Must’ve been hard on you, huh?”

 

“Shut up, Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi cast him a familiar look, one that wasn’t warm by average standards, yet was a kind of stern, private way of saying… he was proud; proud of everything that Oikawa was.

 

He could remember it vividly, those days when they first met. Oikawa was sitting on a park bench when Iwa-chan sat down next to him and shot him a glare.

 

“What school do you attend?” He asked.

 

Flustered, Oikawa replied as charmingly as possible, “I-I’m from out of town. I don’t go to school here.”

 

“Don’t lie to me, I’ve seen you heading home before.”

 

“I’m home-schooled!”

 

“You live alone.”

 

“I…”

 

Iwaizumi swept his gaze up and down him, sighed and said, “Don’t worry, the school here will pick up your fees if you can’t afford to attend. Or are you skipping?”

 

“I’m not skipping!” Oikawa protested indignantly.

 

“Then I’ll see you on Monday. Bye.” Iwaizumi slung his bag over his shoulder and walked away, leaving Oikawa in silence and distress.

 

Of course, he did turn up to school on Monday with the singularly most immature pout he could muster; tugging on his school shirt and complaining about everything he saw – lockers, the curriculum, the _air –_ except when he entered the lunch room. In there, he didn’t dare complain; the words caught in his throat when he imagined being found out. There was no way he could eat human food.

 

Luckily, he spotted Iwaizumi, who waved him over to sit at his table. He asked once that first day whether Oikawa was having anything for lunch, didn’t ask why he wasn’t, and never again questioned anything on his eating habits. He appreciated this aspect of Iwaizumi greatly, that lenient, all-accepting side of him.

 

They played on the same local volleyball team through high school, and in year two things got a little heavy between them in the locker rooms. After practice, they were at it again – the kouhai had all been practically shoved out the door and they were alone in there, the two of them.

 

Their lips were crashing against one another and shifting, melding continuously; Oikawa squeaking and whining and moaning into Iwaizumi, tiny whimpers escaping into the thick, warm air. Panting, Iwaizumi rode his knee up into Oikawa’s crotch and brought his own suspiciously tented groin to Oikawa’s thigh, grinding against him slowly.

 

Afraid he’d lose himself to this, that he wouldn’t be able to hold back once they crossed the line, Oikawa choked out, “I-Iwa-chan, no…”

 

“You’ve said no plenty of times and then you… hah… always whine when I stop.” Iwaizumi grinned bestially. “M-maybe you should stop playing that game.”

 

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa flushed, turning his head up to give way to Iwaizumi, who came down to suck on the soft, pale flesh of his neck. His eyes widened in alarm, at how this simple, sexual act had him thirsting for blood. He wanted to sink his fangs into Iwaizumi’s flesh, drink and drink and drink until he was lying dead in Oikawa’s arms, then bring him back and Sire him. Terrified of this primeval urge, he shoved and flung Iwaizumi backwards, sending him whacking painfully into the metal lockers. “Stop it!”

 

Taken aback, Iwaizumi gaped, “Oikawa?”

 

“Stop it.” Oikawa wiped tear after tear away from his eyes, palms of his hands smearing the salt over his face – or rather, the blood streaked through with salt.

 

“Oikawa, what’s wrong?” Iwaizumi demanded, scared for his friend. “You’re bleeding. Did I hurt you? I’m sorry if you weren’t ready for this, I - ”

 

“Shut up!” Oikawa shrieked into his hands, the command muffled. “I don’t want to hurt you!”

 

Heaving for air, Iwaizumi asked with his eyes half-lidded, “What… do you mean?”

 

“Iwa-chan, I…” Oikawa uncovered his face to reveal his mouth hanging open, gleaming canines like pincers poised to strike.

 

It was then that Iwaizumi slumped over, unconscious. Oikawa ran to his side, screaming, screaming for help. He hadn’t wanted to hurt Iwaizumi, but he already had; and in doing so realised his greatest fear. He was a particular breed of vampire that had an aptitude for pheromone manipulation, and was constantly petrified of his inability to control his powers. He suspected Iwaizumi’s feelings and attraction for him were fake and forced, and this time when he freaked out, he’d essentially suffocated him.

 

Oikawa didn’t dare show his face in school after that. However, he was aware he owed the truth to Iwaizumi. Subsequently, following a few years, he wrote a letter to him from the enclosed darkness of his room clarifying his behaviour, and that he was actually close to three thousand years old – a vampire that had spent almost three-quarters of his lifespan hibernating.

 

A week passed and he was unfolding the dry paper to unfurl scratchy, harsh lines entailing that Iwaizumi was a vampire too, albeit nowhere close to Oikawa’s age, being a mere seven hundred compared to that. In fact, so was their former kouhai Yahaba, a roughly three-hundred-year-old who happened to be in a romantic relationship with human Kindaichi, who knew full well of his vampiric status.

 

Psychologically, they were all still teenagers. All the hormonal balances had unfortunately stayed the same for them, so after all these years they were, for the most part, children. Besides, it was getting increasingly often that Vampires hibernated for hundreds of years in secure lock-down areas to escape the burden of an immortal reality. There was nothing different with Yahaba from any other teen his age, he’d only spent a mere sixteen of his lifespan awake.

 

Needless to say, Oikawa was thrilled, even if angry at himself for acting so asinine. He could’ve talked to Iwaizumi and suffered the shame of hurting him long enough to tell him the truth sooner, but he wasted his time until now to inform him when, in actuality, none of that would have mattered.

 

“I’ll be with you if I want.” Iwaizumi had written. “And if our love isn’t indeed real, then why is it that all this time away from you I’ve been missing your ugly face? Why do I still want to be with you? Why do I have to punch a wall when I think of the last time I saw you; why am I so angry we were separated? It’s because I’m bitter. But it’s also because I love you, Trashykawa. Please come back.”

 

Putting up with annoying plastic cups and assholes milling around spouting nonsense in a community gym abandoned for the Friday night so the Friends and Family of the Paranormal could bust in and play sports and suck up to humans, as always, was worth it for Oikawa as long as he was accompanied by Iwaizumi.

 

And this time, although Iwa-chan wouldn’t admit it, Oikawa didn’t have to tear himself up over not hearing it for himself: it went without saying that Iwaizumi felt the same way too.

 

He smiled like the sun and tightened his grasp on his mate, inhaled his scent. It was all without saying now – a love with no words, and no misunderstandings.

 


	6. Bottoms up, Shityama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, it's a double chapter update! Bcos I feel so guilty lol... it's kagehina and kinda (quite) nsfw. First chapter without Enter in the title right? I think so... how far have we come?? Not very actually lmao. Anyways, don't mind me and I hope you enjoy it!

 

No. Absolutely not. Kageyama hadn’t signed up for much, but he certainly hadn’t signed up for this. His eyebrows were furrowed furiously, his eyes blazing both with anger and surprise as he observed Hinata, who was strangely… inverted.

 

Kageyama had simply come in to change his clothes for him, and upon entering was greeted by some ginger demon hissing from the ceiling, with his fingernails firmly rooted in the plaster or whatever it was made from.

 

Tossing the clothes onto the bed, he demanded, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

“What did you _do_ to me?” Hinata wailed. “You think I want to be stuck up here?”

 

“Well… I don’t know what you’re capable of.” Kageyama blushed, embarrassed. “But you’ve only just resurrected so it’s to be expected… though I didn’t think that the first time I see you Awakened would be like this.”

 

“What I’m capable of? Really?” He spluttered. “And w-w-what were you going to do with those?”

 

“I was going to change you into them, of course.” He muttered under his breath, mortified. “What? You wanna lie in your own dead body filth forever?”

 

“Filth?” He yelled, snubbed.

 

“Yes, filth! Dead body filth is what a dead body has! Even if you were only half dead, you were still dirty and bloody. I had to sponge bath you, you know. You’re permanently indebted to me. I'll go then, if you don't want me.” Red as beetroot, he stepped back and made to exit the room.

 

“Wait!” Hinata called desperately as he touched the doorknob. “Can you… can you g-get me down from here?”

 

Sniggering, Kageyama turned back to face him with a snide look. “Can’t you do it yourself?”

 

“Just put a lid on it.” Hinata mumbled, feeling the sting of his humiliation. “Please.”

 

Submitting, Kageyama pushed off on his foot and practically propelled himself upwards to the ceiling, which was fairly high up, and slid his arms around Hinata’s waist, dragging him down with the momentum and pulling him loose. They landed clumsily on the bed, with Kageyama receiving the majority of the impact and Hinata landing squarely on his chest.

 

“That was cool!” Hinata sparkled. “I mean, except for the end where you just tumbled down. That sucked.”

 

“Excuse me?” Kageyama fumed at him.

 

“Nothing.” He shook his head, snickering. “I didn’t say anything.”

 

“Whatever. So to get things clear: for now, I want you to lay low and don't leave this house. Oh, and you’ll be hungry, so here.” Kageyama pulled on the collar of his shirt to expose his neck seductively. “Dig in.”

 

“Woah!” Hinata flailed around, hitting his head on the bedpost. “Are you a pervert?”

 

“No!” Kageyama shouted. “No, I’m not! But I’m the one who Turned you, which makes me your Sire and you my Child in Vampire terms. To seal it, your first drink as a Vampire should be from me… it’s really intimate and it’s more of a bond type thing.”

 

“Ooh, intimate huh?” Hinata said. “How is that not perverted? Who was yours from then, huh?”

 

“My Sire was an irresponsible knucklehead who left my body unattended and I was buried alive - which was terrifying - then when I scrabbled my way to freedom I bit the first person on the street. By some terrible coincidence, it was my old classmate Kindaichi, and he was out with his mate, Yahaba, who’d already laid a claim to him. That pissed Yahaba off, therefore he fought me, and therefore he lost, yadayada. Can we get on with this?” Kageyama asked. “It’s kind of… shameful staying in this kind of position.”

 

Feeling the burning growl of starvation, Hinata gave in and said, “Fine. Don’t make it weird though.”

 

Snorting, Kageyama retorted, “You’ll make it a million times weirder than I would. Trust me. Anyways, when I did it with Kindaichi he melted a little but he didn’t go all gross or anything so I guess you'll be fine, if you're worried about that. We’ve got toxins and stuff in our fangs that dulls the pain and puts you on a high to an extent. Gotta be humane with the humans or whatever we're feeding off of.”

 

“Okay, okay, stuff it Shityama.” Hinata waved him off, his stomach grumbling vociferously. “I’m hungry-y-y.”

 

“Then freaking eat already, gosh!”

 

“B-be quiet, I'm preparing myself!”

 

Leaning forward, he cautiously dragged the tip of his tongue against Kageyama’s shoulder, and felt the taller boy shiver underneath him. Willing himself to ignore it, he could sense some kind of bizarre tugging sensation in his mouth, and the feeling of something being stuck in it. Carefully, he opened his mouth around Kageyama’s neck and plunged in his newly developed fangs, chugging down whole mouthfuls of the exquisite blood. He tasted refined, fresh and old all at once, tons of different flavours coming together in one wonderful explosion on the palate.

 

Trembling, Kageyama stroked Hinata’s hair reassuringly with one hand and gripped the bed sheets with the other, trying hard to tame the pool of fire building in his gut. He noticed Hinata was getting aroused too, emitting growls and moans of approval that were more dominating than anything else as he sucked Kageyama just about dry.

 

Breaking away, Hinata was close to being high, his eyes unsteady and unfocused. It was true that Vampire blood had properties that proved intoxicating to some, similar to what a drug would do. Kageyama’s blood had this effect to varying degrees on whosoever drank it, frankly as it was coupled with this dizzying myriad of qualities, a stunning taste.

 

Sighing, he rolled out from under Hinata and pushed him harshly onto the mattress. The boy was fraught for more, scratching at Kageyama’s arms and lapping up whatever he drew from the wounds, and though Kageyama was hurting, he saw the look in Hinata’s eyes. He saw it; and all he could do was to take off his shirt, pull it over his head and lie down on the bed next to Hinata. He couldn't bear to leave him now, especially in the kind of pain you get when craving - that would just be cruel. Just this once, he would oblige him.

 

Encouraged by Kageyama’s endeavour, the ravenous boy crawled atop him and bit into him, drinking from his neck, from his shoulder and waist, enjoying the sumptuous feast and rumbling happily with every cry and moan Kageyama gave out, crumbling and shaking beneath him.

 

Sliding his fingertips across the dark-haired boy’s leg, Hinata ripped his trousers open, putting his lips to the gentle swell of Kageyama’s inner thigh. He relished the helpless whimper Kageyama gave, the edge of his white boxers visibly wet as the canines pierced into him satisfyingly.

 

“H-hinata, you asshole, I’ll… I’ll… ah!” Kageyama thrust his head backward, his vision going white with pleasure. “Ah, Hinata!”

 

Coming with a yelp, his whole body twitched wildly, and then lay still as he panted. Yet Hinata kept on, sending him convulsing with the indescribable euphoria as his whole body was softened, vulnerable after his first orgasm. He didn’t want to have to cut it short and stop Hinata; not when this was his first drink. It was that Kageyama didn’t foresee Hinata being this hungry, or that when he lost control he’d be this aggressive. The only thing about it was: Kageyama was enjoying it so damn much, he didn’t want it to stop.

 

Waves of pleasure rippled through him, as he called out non-stop, Hinata’s name on repeat like a broken record.

 

“Hinata, I’m going to… ah… again!” He warned tremulously, his breath short and voice strained.

 

All of a sudden, it stopped. Confused, Kageyama jerked his head up to look down and see what Hinata was up to – and was somewhat irate at what he saw. The pint-sized bastard had gone… and fallen asleep.

 

Frustrated, he rolled over in the entangled sheets, planted his face deep into his pillow and screamed. Life as a Vampire for Hinata, it seemed, would mean tremendous pain for Kageyama.

 

So much for bonding time.


End file.
